


Kvetch - Fatal Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1127]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony complains of his injury. Ziva wishes his injury were fatal.





	Kvetch - Fatal Version

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/01/2002 for the word [kvetch](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/06/01/kvetch).
> 
> kvetch  
> To complain habitually.  
> A complaint.  
> A habitual complainer.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #586 Fatal.

# 

Kvetch - Fatal Version

Ziva listened to Tony kvetch about the papercut he had just gotten. Finally annoyed with his complaining, she interrupted, “Too bad it wasn't fatal. At least then we wouldn't have to listen to your constant complaints.”

“No then you'd have to deal with the fatal consequences, to your employment, of not backing up your partner in the field.” Tony rebutted.

McGee rolled his eyes at both of them. He knew enough to stay out of it. He didn't want to end up punished too.

“If you don't both shut up and get back to work. You'll wish the consequences were fatal.” Gibbs growled.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not have tomorrow's story written and this weekend is going to be super busy, so I may not keep up my daily posting. Hopefully I can post any stories I miss posting on Monday, but who knows. Sigh. Wish me luck!
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2019. I'm hoping to complete all the 2018 prompts by the end of 2019. Here's hoping muse cooperates.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
